Underneath the Moonlight
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Can you honestly say that you know one single Slytherin that possesses all of those qualities?” He shifted closer, his dark face looming over hers. “Yeah,” he stated, smiling, “I can think of someone."


**Underneath the Moonlight**

_-__honestly, Pans! can't you see?-_

* * *

Her robes swished around her as she walked out of the castle, leaving the looming towers behind. A sigh escaped her mouth, hands tugging softly on brown strands of hair. It wasn't fair.

_How could he not see that she loved him? How could he actually be so blind? _

It just wasn't damn well fair! She loved him, always had, always would, and he had never shown anything but slight friendship towards her. She hated darting around her feelings whenever she was around him, which was constantly. She hated the fact that he felt comfortable enough around her to talk about his attraction to other girls. Why, why, why, could he be attracted to her for just once instead!

She sat down on the damp grass, folding her knees to her chest, her dark eyes gazing out onto the Black Lake. The breeze ran through the trees, making the branches sway softly in the small pools of moonlight.

Her mind was so swirled up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sudden advance of footsteps approaching her. Sighing, Blaise fell down on the grass, strands of black hair falling into his eyes. She stretched forward to push it away, muttering, "You really do need a hair cut."

It was so dark; she didn't notice the slight tinge of red that swept over his cheeks.

They remained sitting there in relative silence, the only sound coming from Blaise's heavy breathing, his eyelids closing softly. She smiled softly down at him, before running her hands through her hair, sighing softly. Why couldn't Draco be like Blaise, nice and gentlemanly? Why did he have to see the world through rose-coloured glasses? Why could he just show some sort of attention towards her for once, the same sort of attraction that she had always felt for him?

She fell back against the damp grass, sighing. Gazing up at the moon, she let her robes fall from her shoulders, and pushed her hair back. Blaise starting snoring softly beside her, his eyelids closed, and strands of dark hair falling into his eyes.

She pushed it back once more, laughing when it sprung back into place.

A hand suddenly closed around her wrist, Blaise smiling up at her. "You drifted off there," she remarked, smiling, pulling her hand from his grasp. He poked his tongue out at her, laughing as she shook her head, sending her curls flying. "Come and lie back down," he said, patting the spot beside him.

She shrugged, before falling back down, sighing as they both watched the moon.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, his dark pools of eyes gazing down at her. He poked her in the ribs, making her clasp a hand to her ribs, her eyes glaring up at him.

"What do think is wrong?" she threw back at him, rolling over so she didn't have to see his face, so smug, so arrogant. He knew exactly what was wrong with her, always had, and always would. Bastard, how dare he ask her and make her think about, when he knew exactly what was wrong!

"Is it Draco?" he asked, before sighing exasperatedly. "Honestly, Pans, just forget about him! Believe me, he's not worth it. You should be looking for someone nice, someone that treats you right, someone that's better than bloody Malfoy!"

She sent him a disbelieving smirk, before smiling. "And you know someone that is all of those things, do you Blaise? You know all the Slytherins are jerks; we're born and bred to be that way. Can you honestly say that you know one single Slytherin that possesses all of those qualities?"

He shifted closer, his dark face looming over hers. "Yeah," he stated, smiling, "I can think of someone that possesses all of those qualities."

"Well, who is it then?"

He sighed, running his hands trough his hair. "Honestly, Pans! Can't you see?"

"See what?"

He shot a look at her, shaking his head. "I love you. I always have, always will. I've loved you since day one, but you've never seen it. You're too hung up on Draco bloody fricking Malfoy, and I hate it. I hate the way he treats you, and the fact that you still like him after that." He sighed, plucking at a blade of grass. "I hate pretend to be your friend, when all I want to do is grab you and kiss you. I hate every bloody thing about this situation! I'm the best friend, and that's all you'll ever see me as!"

She sat still, dumbstruck. "You honestly, really, really, really, feel that way about me?" she spluttered out, gazing at him through new eyes. He nodded.

Maybe this could work! He was nice, he was kind, he was handsome, and he actually liked her!

Blaise Zabini was the furthest thing from Draco Malfoy.

So, with that thought in mind, she shifted closer, titling his head up, and kissed him. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, underneath the moonlight.

_Blaise and Pansy. _

It sounded perfect.

* * *

**Aww, I enjoyed writing this. Written for thelightingstrike over at the Drabble Request at HPPFC! Hope you like it!**


End file.
